


Sway to the music

by sassyprep87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's music, Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance, war time music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: It's the music that catches his ear. It's the woman who captures his heart.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sway to the music

It was the low lull of the trumpets that met his ears as he opened the door. The soft tinkling of piano keys joined the trumpets, slowly a melody unfurled itself in his mind. It must have been a tough day. He closed the door to the apartment quietly, leaving his keys and jacket on the counter in the kitchen. The carpet was soft under his feet, shoes having been abandoned at the front door. 

He reached the office door, which was cracked open. Peeking inside he watched the woman with auburn colored topknot on her head. She was folded up in her lime green, black and chrome office chair, her left knee bent up and leaning against the armrest, the foot of that leg pressing against the lime green seat cushion. Her right leg bent as well, foot tucked behind the heel of the other foot. She had her left arm bent and nibbling on her thumbnail, her right hand on her mouse. She stared intently at the lap top screen in front of her, the music played from the TV to her right. 

He watched as she leaned back and switched from her left thumbnail to her right. She was wearing an oversized Death Star shirt and her loose Captain America lounge pants. Her gray hoodie was scrunched behind her lower back. He smiled. The music slowed and switched to the next song. A smooth, slow jazz number, he remembered it from the 40’s. He hadn’t thought anyone else would listen to this music now, not when there was some much more out there. But here this woman was, listening to war time jazz. He asked her about it once, when he had come across her listening to it in the common area. She explained that it soothed her. She couldn’t remember when she started to listen to it, but that she had grown up with this music around and whenever it was a hard day she would play it. The only explanation she couldn’t come up with was that it also made her sad. Why listen to the music if it made you sad? She had simply shrugged.

_It took time to pluck up the courage to ask her to join him for coffee, or a meal, whichever she wanted. In the end, they took a walk. They didn’t eat a meal, they sipped warm apple cider on a fall day in the park. The tip of her nose had turned slightly red. She spoke about home and how the mountains would be changing colors right now. It was her favorite time of year, Autumn, Fall, whatever you chose to call it. She talked about hayrides and driving far into the country side to pick the perfect pumpkin. The whole time he listened intently. He yearned to know more, and she gave it to him.  
_

He entered the office and turned her chair towards him, slowly. She blinked rapidly, the difference of the computer screen to a dark blue button down causing her a slight amount of confusion. He held out his hand and she smiled. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her from her chair. 

“Tough day?” he whispered. She nodded and leaned her head against his chest, letting him sway her side to side. The tension she hadn’t know she was still carrying started to melt away. Between the slow rhythm of the music and melodic thumping of Steve’s heart had her relaxing bit by bit. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked. She shook her head against his chest. He held her closer, tightening the hug a little more, not painful, comforting. They swayed together for a while. 

“Wasn’t expecting you home so soon” her voice cracked slightly. She could feel the shrug more than see it. 

“I was needed elsewhere tonight” he softly spoke.


End file.
